Choix Cornélien
by OHGODIMGAY
Summary: Sherlock est confronté à un dilemme de taille. Parviendra t-il à le surmonter sans l'aide de John ? (Petit OS complètement stupide écrite à la va vite. Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de sérieux, résumé nul sorry.)


Bonjour, ou bonsoir. :)

Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser qu'il ne s'agit de rien de bien sérieux, juste un petit truc qu'on avait imaginé avec une amie. Je ne prétends pas bien écrire, c'est seulement que je m'ennuyais atrocement et je me suis dit.. pourquoi pas?

C'est stupide, je ne pense même pas que j'ai respecté le caractère de notre bon {psychopathe} Sherlock!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à notre cher Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (puis un peu à la BBC j'pense).

Prenez cela comme un JohnLock ou pas, selon vos préférences. Même si c'est (très) minable n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et surtout que l'avis soit positif ou négatif toutes les remarques sont bonnes à prendre. Puis si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe.. ;)

Choix Cornélien

La pluie torrentielle qui, depuis des heures déjà, s'abattait avec force sur Londres semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le cliquetis de l'eau sur le toit du bâtiment se répercutait dans la tête de cet homme étrange, cheveux noirs de jais, teint assez pâle. Ce dernier arborait un long manteau noir et se tenait droit comme un « i », parfaitement stoïque face à ce qui était sans doute l'affaire la plus compliquée de toute sa carrière de détective consultant.

Le choix qui s'imposait à lui allait à tout jamais changer sa vie à Baker Street. C'est une chose toute nouvelle pour le brun, une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais été confronté auparavant et qu'il avait toujours évité comme la peste. Aussi souvent que faire se peut il laissait John s'occuper de ce genre de chose. Oui, il fallait beaucoup de patience et d'humanité pour faire cela. Bien plus que Sherlock n'en avait en réserve, raison pour laquelle il prenait grand soin d'être aux abonnés absents lorsqu'il fallait s'y coller. D'ailleurs, il venait de recommencer ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps : se ronger les ongles. Il n'y a pas à dire, le violoniste faisait face à un problème de taille en cette pluvieuse soirée. Même démanteler totalement le réseau de Moriarty avait été un jeu d'enfant à côté. Il n'avait eu qu'à observer, déduire et suivre des indices mais là.. il n'avait rien n'y personne pour l'aider. Absolument rien.

Le détective, visiblement en proie à un grand désarroi avait promit à John, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il fallait douter! Les mains posées au niveau de ses temps et les yeux clos, le noiraud tentait vainement calmer son énervement évident. Son sens de la déduction ne lui faisait jamais défaut, alors pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi alors qu'il était si près du but? Un râle d'agacement quitta la barrière de ses lèvres et il fourra sa main dans sa poche pour s'emparer de ton portable avec humeur. De ses fins doigts de violoniste, il composa le message suivant : « John, j'ai besoin d'aide. SH ». Enfin il soupira en rangeant de nouveau son portable se haïssant d'avoir à demander de l'aide pour.. ça. Lui, fier détective consultant demandait à quelqu'un de l'aider. C'est son égo sur-dimensionné qui allait en prendre un coup mais passons. Il sentait déjà son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

« J'ai un rencard, débrouille toi.

JW »

Sherlock fit la moue. Cette réponse ne lui convenait absolument pas. De un parce que Jawn ne l'aidait pas du tout et de deux.. à un rencard alors que le brun était face à un dilemme absolu?! Quelle honte! Et comme monsieur William Sherlock Scott Holmes n'était pas satisfait, ce dernier tapa de nouveau un SMS et l'envoya au pauvre John qui devait déjà être en train de s'agacer de son côté. « John. Je n'arrive pas à choisir.. SH ». Envoyé.

Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois et aucune réponse de Watson. Avec une irritation grandissante, Sherlock laissa son regard embrasser une nouvelle fois ce qui se présentait à lui. Les autres semblaient y arriver avec une facilité déconcertante et lui, l'homme le plus intelligent de Londres n'y arriverait pas? Ha! Fronçant délicatement les sourcils, il ancra son regard d'acier sur une jeune femme qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Elle tendit simplement le bras et en prit une. Cela semblait tellement naturel pour tous ces.. ces êtres humains lambdas! A tel point que c'en devenait franchement frustrant pour le détective qui se pinça l'arrête du nez durant quelques secondes. C'est simple : que ferait John s'il était à sa place? Quoi que non, ce n'est pas simple de penser comme le ferait un.. enfin, quelqu'un de.. Quelqu'un sans son intelligence. Voilà.

« John, c'est urgent! SH », tenta t-il de nouveau, vainement.

Les secondes, les minutes s'enchainaient sans que Sherlock ne bouge. Quelques badauds qui avaient finis par remarquer qu'il attendait là depuis longtemps se demandaient s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un échappé de l'asile ou quelque chose comme ça. Cela n'échappa en rien au cadet des Holmes qui de toute évidence n'avait que faire de l'avis des autres. Après tout, il n'y a que celui de John qui a toujours compté. Mais ce fichu médecin restait muet face aux nombreux messages que le détective consultant lui envoyait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer, encore, un message, une voix retentit. « Le magasin va bientôt fermer ses portes. Nous demandons aux clients encore présents de bien vouloir se rendre à la caisse. Merci. ». Le brun gonfla un peu les joues dans une moue absolument adorable en lançant un dernier coup d'oeil à son portable. Bon John il faudrait t'activer un peu! Après tout, ce n'est pas Sherlock qui avait spécialement voulu venir ici, c'est lui qu'il l'y avait envoyé (de force) alors que le concerné refusait catégoriquement, bien confortablement installé dans son fauteuil en jouant du violon. Mais d'après John, le fait qu'il soit le seul à travailler pour payer le loyer devrait être un signe suffisant de reconnaissance et Sherlock devrait s'occuper lui aussi des tâches. Quoi, il fait le thé.. des fois, et il joue même du violon à trois heure du matin quand l'envie lui prend, si ce n'est pas un parfait colocataire ça! En se mordant un peu l'intérieur de la joue, il reprit son téléphone en main il composa directement le numéro de son médecin militaire favori qu'il connaissait par cœur. Lorsque celui-ci répondit, Sherlock en déduit aux bruits familiers que son meilleur ami était rentré à l'appartement. Il rit sous cape en pensant que ses messages avaient dû décourager la dernière conquête du blondinet.

« Jawn. Demi-écrémé ou entier, le lait? », finit-il par demander d'une voix bien plus fluette qu'à l'accoutumée ce qui fit immédiatement fondre le docteur à l'autre bout du fil. Jamais il ne changerait, vraiment..

« Laisse tomber, rentre à Baker Street, je t'attends. »

Tandis que les lippes masculines du brun s'étiraient en un doux sourire à l'instar de l'expéditeur du dernier texto, Sherlock tourna les talons en réajustant un peu son écharpe ainsi que le col de son manteau.. En quelques secondes il fut à l'extérieur et alors que ses pas résonnaient sur le parvis de pierre, il héla un taxi. Acheter du lait, franchement pas un truc pour lui.

Voilà. Comme je l'avais dit au début : rien de bien sérieux!

En espérant que tout de même, cela vous ai occupé pendant quelques courtes minutes.

C'est très court je sais, mais ça n'a pas besoin d'être bien long d'après moi.

La bise ;).


End file.
